Tractor-trailer combinations made of a tractor vehicle and at least one trailer have significantly more degrees of freedom than a tractor vehicle alone and are therefore also significantly more susceptible with respect to driving-dynamics instabilities. The unstable driving states of tractor vehicle-trailer combinations include, for example, jackknifing, skidding, and also understeering or oversteering. The jackknifing of tractor vehicle-trailer combinations can be caused, for example, by a trailer sliding toward the tractor vehicle or, in the case of multiple trailers, by a further trailer sliding toward a trailer located ahead. The sliding in of the trailer can in turn be triggered by a tractor vehicle decelerating via the drivetrain. In the case of an agricultural tractor as the tractor vehicle, a deceleration can be caused by a continuously variable transmission (CVT).